Research
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: *Chapter 2 Up *When two girls that are from an all girl planet land on Earth to do research on male's, what will all the poor guys think..*kick* ( You'll get that when you read it..)
1. We're Here!

Megami: Whoa! I love DBZ..& oddly this is my first fic I wrote about it..lol  
  
Vegeta: Save us all...  
  
Megami: Shut UP! *hits him w/ baseball bat* MEANIE!  
  
Vegeta: Why you..I should blast you right now!!!!!  
  
Megami: But you won't beacuse this ficcy is about you!  
  
Vegeta: Yeah..and later I make a fool out of myself!  
  
Megami: Oh, Veggie. Sometimes I wonder why you're my fave character...  
  
Vegeta: Because I AM THE BEST!  
  
Megami: ......yeah....*whispers* don't tell him, but I liked Goku to....  
  
Veggie: WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!!!!! *Goes S.S.*  
  
Megami: *Gulp* Um.. lets start the story.....*hides*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*CRASH!!* "Whoo, we're here! Earth!" Sazula danced happily around her and her friends spaceship.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait!" Her friend, Hoshi was smiling. It just so happened, that they had landed only about ten miles from the Tournament.  
  
"Hey, you think we'll find men over there?" Sazula pointed.  
  
"Probably. Boy will the people on Ookami be happy with us!" They flew to the stadium. "Ok, Sazula, you know what to do!"  
  
"Righty-o!" She walked up behind a short guy with really tall hair. *Tap, tap* He turned around.  
  
"What do you wan-" *kick* "Why the hell did you kick me...there!?"  
  
"It's a man!" Sazula yelled pointing.  
  
"Tell us your name!" Hoshi said walking over and snapping a picture and writing stuff down on a clip board.  
  
"No."  
  
"No..what a funny name..." Sazula said. Vegeta not being able to hold in his laughter, cracked a grin. "What's so funny, No? Hey, No, why do you keep laughing at me, whenever I talk to you?!" Vegeta was now rolling with laughter. These girls are so stupid! Sazula shrugged and walked over to Gohan. *Tap tap* He turned.  
  
"Ye-" *Kick* "Ow ow ow ow ow!"  
  
"It's a man!" Sazula called once again pointing at him. "What's your name?" Gohan still in pain responded: "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sazula turned to Hoshi.  
  
"His name is Ow ow ow ow ow. ...Earthlings have funny names.." Vegtea was laughing so hard he had to support himself, so he didn't just fall down and keep laughing. "Hey, No, why are you laughing at me?!"  
  
"N-no reason!" He maneged through laughs.  
  
"Well, whatever.." Sazula wandered over to Goku. *tap tap* He turned. *Kick*  
  
"Owchies!"  
  
"It's a man!" Hoshi walked over to him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"G-Goku.." Sazula turned to ' No ' "  
  
"Hey, No, are you entered in the tournament?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"That's cool! So am I!" Trunks wandered over to her.  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks stopped her foot from kicking him.  
  
"Um..why are you kicking us?"  
  
"To find out if you're male or female." Trunks blinked. Vegeta was rolling with laughter.  
  
"....ok..I can tell you two aren't from around here...."  
  
"Right, we come from Ookami." Piccolo walked over. "Ooo! It's a Namek!" Piccolo ignored her.  
  
"See Trunks the people of Ookami are all women." Trunks blinked.  
  
"Uh, how do you have babies and stuff?" Trunks asked looking at Sazula.  
  
"Well, for one thing, we DO NOT have them like Namek's do. All Ookami people are born from Silver Flowers, that are kept behind gates and are protected by our Queen. As long as an Ookami keeps her flower, she will always be able to comeback to life and live a very long time." Vegeta walked over, still laughing.  
  
"Ha, Namek, they come from flowers! " Piccolo just stared at him, in a, if you weren't Goku's ' friend ', I'd kill you...way.  
  
"The Namek's are created funny. But Ookami if very good friends with them!"  
  
Then they all heard: And now to start the tournament...Sazula vs. Vegeta!!  
  
"OO! I'm up!" Sazula floated to the arena. *Tap tap* The annocer turned. *Kick* He slummped to the floor, while the crowd broke out laughing. "It's a man! " Sazula called to her friend.  
  
"Hehehe, that makes another one."  
  
Vegeta walked onto the platform.  
  
"Hey, No, where's Vegeta?" He laughed. I have to keep this up. It's to funny to tell her the truth!   
  
"That's my cover name." I wonder if she'll buy it...?"  
  
"Oh ok." Sazula's tail popped out. "Ah, my pretty tail!" It was a pretty silver and blue color. "Shakey shakey!!" She giggled shaking her butt. "OKAY! I'm ready!" Vegeta and her went head to head. In about five minutes she beat him. "WHOO! I won!"  
  
"That's only because I LET you."  
  
"Oh...well I still won! " They walked ' back stage ' . "Did you see me Hoshi!? I beat him!" Hoshi nodded and patted her friend on the head.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
"Hey, No, you were really tuff to beat." She smiled at Vegeta. Goku walked over.  
  
"Uh, you know, his name is Vegeta, not No..he's only doing that to keep..uh...laughing I guess...which is quite odd...for Vegeta.."  
  
"Hoshi read his mind, and tell me if that's true!"  
  
"Righty-O!.......yep."  
  
"You lied to me! How mean!"  
  
"Correct I am mean." Vegeta said, walking away.  
  
"I don't believe that! I was lied to!" Vegeta turned around.  
  
"Get used to it." Sazula wanting to change the subject did so.  
  
"You like my tail!?" She turned around and shook her butt. "It's cute, isn't it?" Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Yes, very....."  
  
"Shakey, shakey, shakey!" Goku sighed.  
  
"Hey, Sazula you know, he's not looking at your tail...he's looking at your butt." Sazula whirled around.  
  
"You're not looking at my butt, are you!!!?"  
  
"Oh, no, just your lovely tail." He said smiling. Sazula smiled and turned back around to let him admire her ' tail ' . Goku shook his head.  
  
"Some people..." He muttered sitting down. Everyone around Sazula knew exactly what Vegeta was looking at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Look, you are such a lier!  
  
Veggie: So? & Stop typing my name as Veggie!  
  
Megami: Why? It's funnier that way.  
  
Veggie: I SAID STOP IT!!!  
  
Megami: :p, anyway, please tell me what you all think about it so far! ^^ 


	2. Time To Learn About The Ookami!

Megami: Tanky for the reviews! ^^, See Veggie you thought I wouldn't get any..  
  
Veggie:....I was wrong...for once in my life I was wrong.  
  
Megami: Did that hurt?  
  
Veggie : *glaring* Yes it did.  
  
Megami: :p, it's not that HARD admittin' that you're just about all the time...WRONG!  
  
Veggie: WHY YOU INCOMPATENT WOMAN! ( pardon my spelling..it's hard to type and dodge big 'ol blasts...)  
  
Megami: Well, anywayz, lets continue the story! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Ok, that's enough." Sazula sat down on a bench. She looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"So....um...what do you do for fun on this planet?"  
  
"I dunno. I train, ask an earthling."  
  
"Oh, so you are not from Earth?"  
  
"I'm a Saiyan, you moron."  
  
"Oh! The Ookami people are ..er...were very close with the Saiyans!"  
  
"Really, well don't you feel special?"  
  
"Actually, yes I do!" Sazula looked over at Goku.  
  
"Well, what do you guys do for fun?"  
  
"Uh..well, I fish, swim, train, um..."  
  
"Kakarot is a Saiyan also."  
  
"Oh, well it seems he has more fun then you." She laughed. "But you know, Veggie, you can get your tail back if you really want it back."  
  
"I can?! How?!"  
  
"Well, .....it actually quite easyyyyyy. When's the next full moon?" Sazula asked looking over at Hoshi.  
  
"Um...tonight....I think...yeah, tonight."  
  
"Ok! Well, anyways, Vegeta, all you have to do is go to a place were you can see the moon clearly and your tail will grow back!" Goku scooted over to Sazula.  
  
" I don' think it's a good idea to let HIM get his tail back..."  
  
"Why? Sazula asked turning to Goku.  
  
"Well...he's not the nicest guy..."  
  
"Oh! He's a sweetie!" Sazula said as she leaped up and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Get off of me, woman. You're almost as bad as Bulma...." He muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!!!!" Everyone heard from around the corner. Goku laughed.  
  
"Looks like you're in trouble, Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot."  
  
"You know, that name sounds..like a dance!"  
  
"Really, do you thinks so?" Goku asked scratching his head, with a his dumb smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Yep!" She giggled as she saw another blue haired woman appear infront of her.  
  
"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?" Sazula blinked as this ' Bulma ' yelled at her.  
  
"I'm Sazula Kiroshima. I am from Ookami. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Bluma."  
  
"MISS!? IT'S MRS. I'M MARRIED TO THE MAN YOU JUST HAPPN TO BE SITTING ON!!!!!" Sazula blinked once again.  
  
"You are married...um..not to sound stupid but what is that?"  
  
"OH! COME ON, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER PLANET, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD ACT SO STUPID! EVEN PICCOLO KNOWS WHAT MARRIAGE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Would you please stop yelling at me. I think you forgot to brush your teeth this morning." Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA! " She screamed at him.  
  
"You are really not a nice person. Vegeta is my friend, you shouldn't be so mean to others." Vegeta stopped laughing at looked at Sazula.  
  
"Friend? Who said I was your friend?!"  
  
"When Ookami meet someone new, that person becomes their friend, automatically!" Goku grinned.  
  
"Yay! I have a new friend!!" Vegeta looked over at the ' Moron of the Universe '.  
  
"God you're such an ass, Kakarot...."  
  
"Anyways," Bulma started. "why are you with MY husband?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Husband...? I'm sorry, I do not understand...."  
  
"The Ookami people is a planet that has only girls. They are born from Silver Flowers and they have no clue what ' marriage ' is." They all heard as the Namek made his way over to the bench and sat down.  
  
"Piccolo, why don't you explain everything to Bulma." Goku said smiling as he grabbed a soda off the table that was next to him.  
  
"*sigh* Alright. Ookami means Wolf. That is why they have tails. As I said, Ookami is a planet full of women, and they are born from flowers. As long as an Ookami keeps her flower with her. She can nver die...well, she can die, but she will be able to comeback to life. If an Ookami loses her flower or something happens to it. Her life is cut WAY down. And when she dies, she will NEVER be able to comeback."  
  
"Wow, Piccolo, you sure do know a lot about my people!" Sazula said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Goku asked.  
  
"My Mother..she's dead. She burned to death...when Frieza came to destroy my planet..." It came out in almost a whisper, as she struggled to hold the tears back.  
  
"Ah, what are you crying about, woman? My parents are dead to! You don't see me blubbering about it!" Vegeta said turning his head away from her.  
  
"Vegeta, you are such an insensitive SOB!" Chi-Chi screamed batting him one in the head, with her fist. Vegeta turned to her and then looked at Goku.  
  
"Kakarot, I suggest you keep your woman under control." He threatened.  
  
"UNDER CONTROL!!? WHY I OUTTA-" Gohan grabbed hold of his Mother. "LEMME GO GOHAN! I'LL SHOW THAT-THAT STUPID MONKEY!" Goku frowned.  
  
"Chi-Chi....I think you need to relax...just an itty bitty bit..." He said. After five minutes of huffing and puffing, Chi-Chi was fine.  
  
~That Night, Up On a Cliff~  
  
"Hey, Veggie?"  
  
"Don't call me Veggie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase it is an annoying name."  
  
"S-sorry. Why was Bulma so mean to be?"  
  
"Because...*sigh* I'm her......husband.........."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"When two people...lo-...care about eachother....somewhat...they get married...and they...spend...their lives together......"  
  
"Wow, that sounds really nice." Sazula said as she sat down next to him. "How do you know you like someone?"  
  
"*sigh* I'm not really the person you should be asking. Kakarot knows more about this than I do." Vegeta admitted.  
  
"Would you try to explain it?"  
  
"Fine. When you like someone...you enjoy being with them... sheesh..I have no clue what I'm talking about... and after awhile you get married and have a kid." ......Yeah, that sounds right....  
  
Sazula scooted closer to him and layed her head on his shoulder. "Um..like this? Is this how you enjoy being close to someone?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Yeah." Stop asking me questions.... After a little while of sitting there, it finally dawned on Vegeta. ....SHE LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He moved his shoulder quikley.  
  
"Ah." Her head slipped. " Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because, I'm married, that means, I have someone already."  
  
"Oh...s-sorry.." She pulled her knees up to her chin and sat there, waiting for the clouds to move, so they could see the moon.  
  
"Damn it, is it EVER going to clear up!? I want my tail back!" Vegeta hissed, as he stared at the sky. He heard sniffling. Vegeta looked over at Sazula. I don't understand...it's only been maybe six hours..how can she like me...?  
  
"S-sorry, I bothered you, about the subject..." She whispered as she stood up. "I'll be going now."  
  
"Fine." When she was about twenty steps from him, Vegeta turned around. "Hey."  
  
"Yes?" Sazula turned around. The night breeze blew her sky blue hair.  
  
"You can come sit, if you like." Sazula smiled and floated back over and sat down, right next to him.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta...could we spend more time together...like this?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: What will Veggie-chan say!?  
  
Veggie: STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Megami: :p, I don't have to! But pease review and tell me what you think!  
  
Veggie: I swear, if you don't STOP calling me Veggie, you WON'T be able to finish this story.......... 


End file.
